


Sacrifice

by BuffyWoodhouse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyWoodhouse/pseuds/BuffyWoodhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been down this road before. Buffy with The Master. The pair of them with Angel. A slayer’s blood is pretty potent stuff. It’s also what’s needed to close this big gaping portal that’s releasing hell beasts on the unsuspecting citizens of San Fran. Typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from the-samurai-otter on Tumblr. I hope they like it!

They’ve been down this road before. Buffy with The Master. The pair of them with Angel. A slayer’s blood is pretty potent stuff. It’s also what’s needed to close this big gaping portal that’s releasing hell beasts on the unsuspecting citizens of San Fran. Typical. The two of them look at each other. One of them is going to have to jump in there with unknown consequences to save the day, as per. Knowing this gig, though, the likely outcome is death. Painful, bloody death and Faith isn’t going let B do it. Not in a million years. Buffy, however, her major martyr complex kicking in, has definitely already decided on it.

“Well, it was nice knowing you.” Buffy jokes; implying that Faith was going to be the one to jump. She keeps up this façade until she’s stipulated the plan. The plan Faith intends to fuck up at the last minute.

Just as Buffy is going to make a run for the portal, (something she was well practiced in considering the circumstances of her second death) Faith grabs her wrist and flings her back. Buffy lands on the ground with an “oomph”.

“Love you, B.” She smiles and runs. She doesn’t look back to see Buffy’s reaction. She doesn’t need to. She knows she’s not happy.

She hears Buffy cry out “Faith! No!” and it stirs a memory in her she’d fought so hard to forget. Thinking of it reassures her that this was the right thing to do. It reminds her that she’s never gonna be any good in this world and that’s why she needs to make this sacrifice. Buffy isn’t a screw up like her. She might insist that she is, but she has a chance – something Faith doesn’t have anymore. It’s something she owes Buffy after all the years of pain she’s caused.

“Faith!” she hears Buffy’s voice and she’s an awful lot closer that she should be. Faith turns her head and sees her sprinting towards her. She grabs her hand. “Together!”  Buffy tells her.

Faith wants to argue, but Buffy is already preparing to leap, breaking into a faster sprint beside Faith. Faith worries she’ll trip at the speed.

She feels the power of the portal push against her as they approach. Her hair is blowing wildly until it covers her eyes and she squeezes Buffy’s hand to make sure she’s still there. She’s about to pull her back to stop her from jumping, but it’s too late. Faith gets caught up in the force of the portal and Buffy jumps.  As she does, she lets go of Faith’s weakened hand; the same hand which had been so strong only moments before.

Faith can’t move her legs. The energy current is too strong. Buffy turns back. There's an expression of devastating betrayal on her face as she’s about to fall.

It’s as though it’s all in slow motion now as the distance stretches out between them. The image of Buffy’s widening eyes and slack shocked jaw is now burning itself into her memory.

Time picks up the pace again and Buffy’s falling – no – she’s being _sucked_ into the portal while Faith just stands there  _staring_. Almost instantly everything is still and a deadening silence falls around her as Buffy is swallowed up. She stands there for what feels like an eternity before she falls with a quiet thud to the floor.

“B?” she croaks.

No one replies. All the monsters have turned to ash and so has Faith’s will to get up. 


End file.
